Don't Tell Anyone
by Bubblybunny153
Summary: COMPLETE! Haruhi has a brutal past. She was almost killed by her mother's murderer's, and they made sure she remebers it for the rest of her life. Haruhi doesn't trust anyone, but her dad anymore. Watch as she meets the host club and become friends, or will she just push them away. Maybe she'll even find love...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! :) This is currently my second OHSHC fanfiction that I am working on. My first one is called "What She Really Looks Like" but I would like to say that I'm still working on that one! Don't worry! I always finish my stories no matter what. But I like writing at least two stories at a time, so if I get writers block on one, I can just go to the other. Well this is just a prologue of the story, so you can understand and stuff. This will start at the beginning of the manga/anime before Haruhi meets the host club. So read and tell me what you think! :) thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_She was running. She didn't know where, but she just had to run. Blood. Blood was everywhere she looked. She couldn't get those pictures out of her head._

_She heard laughter____in the distance, taunting her like it knows her next move before she does, like it's all just a game for them to see ones misery. They were sick people, killing for the fun of it. Disgusting._

_She turned into an ally-way she knew way to well. She halted in her tracks when she came to a dead end that has never been there before. She panics and turns around only to find out it's too late. _

_Gruesome laughter, only to be coming from the people in front of her. She tries to call for help but she suddenly lost her voice. She looks at the men in front of her. She sees tall, muscular men with teeth missing and greasy, dirty hair. They're covered in blood, __**her**__ blood._

_One of them comes over and grabs her arm she tries to jerk away, only to be thrown on the wet concrete. It starts to rain, and she feels nothing but coldness, nothing but the hopes to go home to her father, filled her head. To see his smiling face, before she dies. _

_There was a sudden pain in her lower rib-cage, but she ignored it as she tried to get up. Soon the first sound of thunder boomed. Once she got up she saw a glistening silver color in the distance. A knife. _

_Now she has to panic. One guy hit her in the head before she could escape. Somehow her voice comes back and she screams. The only reply she got was laughter and the blade go through her clothes into her skin._

_One stab in the shoulder, and another in the leg. There not done yet. They want to give her something she will always remember, something that won't heal. _

"_We're going to give you something you will never forget. Something when you look at it you will always remember." The man growled in her ear. _

_He took the blade and sank it into her stomach, right above her belly-button. He slowly took the blade and moved it in a circle, going across her back and back to the point where he started. She screamed and cried begging for him to stop, but all she got was a slap in the face._

_They left her there. Left her to her pain and misery. She thought she heard sirens but she couldn't tell. She was left thinking about those men. _

_The same men that killed her mother._

**A/N: Sad right? :( I read this to my older brother and he said my mind is a cruel world! He's so mean! Anyways if you didn't know **_**'she'**_** is Haruhi. Haruhi was seven years old when this happened, two years after her mom's death. So please review! I won' write another chapter if I don't get at least two or more reviews. Also **_**constructive **_**criticism is welcome :) thanks and bye ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again :) I'm going to start at the beginning where Haruhi meets the host club, and if something is a little off it's because I'm too lazy to re-read the manga for the 5****th**** time, so I just did it from memory. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Chapter 2**

**Haruhi's POV:**

'_Is there anywhere quiet to study in this school? All of these libraries and none of them are quiet? Sometimes I think that rich people come to school just to have a good time.' _I walked down the hall and looked out a window at the pink tower clock, while some doves flew by. "How are things in heaven mom? Probably better than it is down here. I hope your happy up there, I wouldn't want you to be sad, so that's why I'm going to study really hard to become a lawyer, just like you." I said to myself. I don't care if people thought I was weird, it's not like I care because I don't.

I slumped my shoulders and started walking down the long pink hallway. _'What's with this school and pink!?'_ As I walked I enjoyed the scenery around me. Windows that looked really expensive, and too clean to be normal. Everything was carefully carved into beautiful gold, pink, and silver swirls.

I soon came to a very large staircase that 20 people could go up at the same time. Really what's the point? Just another way to show off their wealth, that's the point. _'Rich bastards.' _This school looks to extravagant to be a school. As I trudged up the staircase I looked at the railing. It was so shiny that I could see my reflection. Too scared to get fingerprints on it, I just put my arm at my sides and continued on.

'_Music Room 3? It says it's abandoned so…' _

I opened the door and suddenly got blasted by rose petals.

"What the?"

"Welcome."

I was greeted by six voices who called themselves The Host Club.

"Oh it's just a boy." said one of the twins that are in my class.

"Hikaru! Everybody is welcome be it female or male!" said the taller blond.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What do you know about him?"

"Nothing much, he's really shy and doesn't talk much." They said unison.

"_His _name is Fujioka Haruh. Class 1A, and is a commoner. The only reason he can come here is because he is on a scholarship. In other words, he's poor."

'_How the heck does he know my name, and everything about me? Creepy much. Well not __**everything**_ _about me, but that's not the point. Nobody, and I mean __**nobody**__ but my father and the police now what happened 8 years ago, and nobody will.' _I finally decided to speak.

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Why your infamous, it's not everyday that a commoner gets into Ouran Academy. It _is_ a school for the rich." said the gut with jet-black hair and glasses that have a glare so I can't see his eyes.

"Yeah, what are you _wearing? _Also, those glasses are so out of date." said the twins.

"I can't afford the uniform, and who cares looks aren't that important." I said.

"I never knew the new the guy would be so openly gay." Said that annoying blond.

"Openly _w-what?"_

'_They think I'm a guy. Well, I can't blame them, I mean these clothes I'm wearing do make me look like a guy, so you can't see my figure, but it's not like I have a figure anyways, and I guess the glasses and my short haircut doesn't help either. Wait is that blond still talking?" _I turned to the blond who was, as I guessed, still talking about how I'm a hero or something. I watched as the smaller blond, who looked to be an Elementary student, hopped off of this _really _tall guy, who also has black hair, and ran towards me.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Are you really a super hero?"

"Huh? No, I'm just a scholarship student, and who said you could call me Haru-chan!"

The little blond boy started to tear up and ran back to that tall guy. _'Why is he wearing a highschool uniform? Shouldn't he be in the elementary school?"_ Then the taller blond started talking again.

"So what type of gut are you into? The Loli-Shota type? The wild type? The cool type? The little devil type, or maybe your into a guy like me?"

"W-What n-no It's not like that! I was just looking for a place to study! Now if you excuse me-!"

As I backed away I ran into something. I turned around and saw a very expensive vase falling off a podium, that also looked expensive. I tried to catch it but I ended up falling in the process. _'Curse my clumsiness!" _I'm on my hands and knees looking at the mess on the floor.

"Nice job commoner! We were supposed to sell that in an auction. The bidding was supposed to start at 8 million yen!"

"8 m-million yen? I'm going to have to pay you back…"

"With what money? You can't even buy a uniform."

I decided not to yell at them for that comment. There they go again flaunting their wealth. They waste their money on useless things like maids, butlers, and personal drivers. Why would you need maids when you could clean yourself? Just a waste of money. Then the creepy guy with glasses kneeled down and grabbed a piece of glass.

"So what should we do about this one, Tamaki?"

A chair popped out of nowhere and the blond, Tamaki? I think, sat in it and said-

"Are you familiar with the saying _'When in Rome do as the Roman's do?' _Fujioka? From here on you're the host's club dog!"

"D-Dog?"

'_Mother what have I gotten myself into this time?' _Then everything went black.

I woke up on something soft which is weird because I remember lying on the floor. I slowly opened my eyes and saw six people staring down at me. I started to freak out, thinking that they were going to hurt me. I jumped off the sofa and stared at them with wide eyes. They all looked shock which was surprising, shouldn't I be the one surprised? Then I slowly remembered and calmed down. I suddenly got a headache as all of those memories of _that _night came flooding back. I put my hand on my head and slowly sat on the couch.

**Normal POV:**

The host club members watch as Haruhi slowly woke up from fainting. Suddenly she goy wide-eyed and you could see fear in them. They watched as she jumped off the couch and stared at them. _'She/he looks so… scared. Why?'_ thought all of the host club members. They watched her go from scared to calm in a matter of seconds. She put her hand on her head and sat back down on the couch. All of them wanted to know what's wrong, but knew they shouldn't pry on it. She looked at her watch, got off the couch, grabbed her bag and faced the host club members.

"Sorry, I have to go or else I'll be late, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that she left. No other explanation of where she was going she just left. All of them wondered where she has to go at 3:30 that's so important.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Just so you know Haruhi is NOT going home, she's going somewhere else but I can't tell you cause that'll ruin the surprise! :) Please review even if you don't like it! thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! :) This is the second time I'm updating today! So you guys are lucky! This chapter some-what explains things. The second chapter didn't make any sense right? Well this explains some stuff. This chapter took me 2 days to write, and to be honest I'm proud of myself :) thank you to everybody who reviewed/followed/favorite this story :) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV:**

Haruhi walked down the noisy streets. People rushed by her all going home to see their family. She walked up to the building that's 2 stories high and went through the front door. She looked at the lady who was at the desk, her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had small glasses like Kyoya.

"Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi, and I'm here for my 3:30 appointment."

The lady looked up and put a smile on her face.

"Ah-ha Fujioka, your late_ again." _

"I know I just got… distracted."

"More studying, huh? Well Dr. Nakagawa is waiting for you."

"Thank you" Haruhi said while bowing.

Haruhi walked over to the elevater and pressed the button that said "2" and waited until she got to the second floor. The elevator door opened with a "ding" and she turned left and walked down the hallway to the room labed "Room 52. Dr. Nakagawa" Haruhi breathed in a big sigh, and opened the door. In the room was a desk, two leather couches, and a huge leather chair.

"Haruhi your 30 minutes late. Lucky for you I don't have any other appointments today. You really should stop studying so much. It's not good, especially the mental state you are in."

"Yes, I know. Sorry Dr. Nakagawa-sama." Haruhi said while she bowed.

"It's okay Haruhi. I have a question are you taking those pills I prescribed for you?"

"Yes, I have."

"Are they helping with your mental state?"

"Yeah they are."

"Oh and one more question! How is your scar on your stomach?"

Haruhi flinched at the mention of her scar. It made a full circle around her stomach and back. It was really big and the ugliest thing you've ever seen. Haruhi tried every scar remover known to man, but they didn't work. Some just made it worse, making it redder than it already was. Eventually she just gave up. Whenever she goes swimming she wears a t-shirt so people don't stare and pity her. She doesn't want their pity because pity doesn't help. She is still going to have that scar, still going to have those memories, still wakes up in the middle of the night with nightmares, and the worst, thunderstorms.

Ever since that night she has been afraid of thunderstorms. Her mother used to calm her whenever they happened, but when her mom diedshe was scared. Not that scared but still scared. Then, _that_ night there was a thunderstorm, so now whenever she thinks something bad is going to happen. Her dad can only watch as his daughter sits there and screams random things from that night and cries. He feels terrible when he sees her like that but there is nothing he can do to help. So he just watches.

"Still there."

"I see, those creams aren't working?"

"I tried every cream, every pill and nothing works. So I'm just going to let it be. It's not worth the effort, it's too deep, too big, it'll stay there forever."

"Okay lets start our session then, take a seat on the couch please."

**After the Appointment:**

Haruhi left the building where she meets her therapist once a week. That's right, she has a therapist. Her dad suggested it because she wouldn't talk to him about it, so he got her a therapist in hopes she would talk to the therapist. Haruhi only told her therapist the basics of that night. She didn't tell her the reason she was attacked, there's no point. What's done is done.

Haruhi didn't even tell her therapist that her attackers were the ones who killed her mom. Not even her dad knows that, and it's going to stay that way. She doesn't want her to know they were the same attackers; it would just put more stress on him and more painful questions for Haruhi.

Sometimes Haruhi has to restrain from screaming her head off at the therapist. That's the one thing Haruhi doesn't like about her, she asks too many questions, and the answers to those questions are the ones she tried to forget. Life is a cruel thing. The things you want to remember you forget, and the ones you try to forget you remember.

Haruhi's mental state hasn't been too good after that night. Whenever her dad mentions a certain parts she breaks down and cries. Sometimes she throws things around the room. To prevent her from having a mental breakdown, her dad just talks about the present, not the past. Haruhi's therapist prescribes her with medication to help her, and they work 90% of the time.

Haruhi is scared to become close friends with anyone she meets. She is afraid that they'll die like her mom, or they'll try to kill her. So, the only person she trusts is her dad, and she even tries not to become too close to him. She loves her dad, but is afraid if she says it out loud he'll be gone the next day. Haruhi's dad understands why she doesn't say "I love you" too often, instead she just smiles, _really _smiles, instead of those fake ones she has on everyday, and to her dad that's all he needs.

Haruhi trudged down the streets, careful not to walk in any session lasted an hour, so it's 5:00. She doesn't have to be home until 6:00 to make dinner, so she decided to go to the graveyard.

She went through the gates and walked down the path. She finally came to her mom's grave. For a minute Haruhi just stood there. Then she fell too her knees, though she didn't cry, she can't. All the tears that needed to be cried were. She reached into her peach colored sweater-vest and pulled out a silver locket. It wasn't in a heart or circled shape like most lockets. It was in a star shape.

Stars were her mom's favorite thing. Haruhi's mom used to take Haruhi stargazing and try to find the consolations. Her dad bought her mom this before Haruhi was born. Then her mom was going to give it to her when Haruhi was older but never got to. Her mom's last wish was to give this locket to Haruhi before she died. Inside the locket was a picture of a five year-old Haruhi, her mom, and her dad. She took off the locket and put it on her mother's grave.

"Here mom, you can hold it for a while."

Haruhi lay down on the ground next to her mother's grave, thinking about all of the fun times they used to have with each other.

Soon it was 5:30 and Haruhi needed to go home if she wants to be there by 6:00. So, Haruhi grabbed her locket, put it back on, and said good-bye to her mom.

"Goodnight mom, I love you."

It has been a while since she spoke those three words and it felt good to say them. She walked out of the graveyard clutching her locket in her hand. People were staring at her like she was some type of homeless person. It was probably because she has mud all over her from laying in the mud. Haruhi just ignored them and continued on.

Once she got home she set her bag on the counter and read the note that was on the fridge.

_Haruhi,_

_Daddy won't be home this week, I have to go on a trip to another bar out of town. Please take care of yourself my darling daughter! Daddy will miss you!_

_Love, _

_Ranka_

Haruhi sighed as she read the note. She really didn't want to be alone this week. She search the fridge for last night's leftovers. When she didn't find them she suspected that her dad must have eaten them, do she went into the cabinet and got some Ramon Noodles.

She curled up on the couch with a blanket and her noodles, and turned on the TV to the weather station. The weather person said there was supposed to be a thunder storm tomorrow. _'Great, another thing I have to worry about.' _She turned it off and walked into the bathroom.

She opened up the cabinet and there was three different bottles of pills prescribed for her. One bottle was for her mental condition, another is to help her sleep and the other helps her mood. She took the sleep ones and the mood ones, opened them, and popped them in her mouth. She swallowed them without using any water.

She went into her room and did her homework, and soon fell asleep on the floor in her room. Hopefully no nightmares would accure tonight.

**The Next Day:**

Haruhi woke up with a huge pain in her back. _'Did I sleep on the floor? Again!' _She stood up and stretched.

"Ow…"

She looked at the clock it said 4:30. She didn't have to be at school until 8:00. She sighed and walked into the bathroom, and started to strip off her clothes to take a shower. She looked at the ugly scar staring back at her. She ran her fingers over it, feeling its rigid texture. She scoled at it and then went into the shower.

Once she got out she dressed in her usual clothes: a black blouse, green sweater vest and black slacks. She grabbed her huge glasses, that were her grandfathers, and two bottles of pills. She grabbed the one for her mental condition, and the one for her mood. She suddenly remembered something she forgot all about. The host club.

'_What are they going to say when they see me popping pills? I'll just tell them it's for headaches. It's not like they would care. Why would they? Their rich and obviously have more important things to think about then a "commoner" popping pills.' _She didn't bother eating breakfast or packing a bento for lunch. She wasn't hungry and probably won't be hungry later too. There was one other thing on her mind. The thunderstorm.

She walked out of her apartment and locked the door. Then she looked at the sky Gray clouds were clearly visible. _'I hope it doesn't start until I get home, I don't need them asking questions.' _

She finally got to school and saw none of the host club members. _'Thank god.' _Once she got to homeroom she sat in her seat waiting for class to begin. Soon the twins came in and sat on either side of her. She can kind of tell the difference between them, but wasn't sure yet.

"Haruuuuhiiii…" started Hikaru

"your first day in the host club starts today…" Koaru said.

"We'll escort you there so you don't get lost." They finished in unison.

"Ok."

**At the Club:**

Haruhi and the twins entered Music Room 3 and were the last ones to arrive.

"Ah, Haruhi you arrived. You can start by making tea for our guests, then I'll give you a list to go shopping with." said Kyoya.

She nodded her head and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" said the twins in unison.

Haruhi stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" she growled, obviously annoyed.

"We can't have our _dog _looking like _that, _can we?" they said in unison again.

"Why? What's wrong wit-" she started, only to be interrupted by Tamaki.

"Yes! Excellent point! We don't want are guests to be uncomfortable! Therefore we will give you a makeover!" he said while walking over to Haruhi.

"Maybe if we take off the glasses..," Tamaki started.

"Hey! Those were my grandpa's! plus I can't see without them!" Haruhi said.

Suddenly Tamaki's eyes got real wide and he snapped his fingers.

"Mori-sempai go get some contacts! Kyoya call my hair stylist! Hikaru, Koaru get him a uniform!"

"Hai!" the twins said while grabbing Haruhi.

"Tama-chan! Tama-chan! What can I do?" Honey said.

"Honey-sempai! Go eat some cake."

"Guess it's just you and me, Usa-chan. Everyone said they're too busy." Honey mumbled.

After Haruhi put in the contacts and the hair-cut, the twins, with the other members close behind, took Haruhi to the dressing room.

"Haruhi! Change into this!" the twins said while jumping at her.

"Ok! I will, but you two have to get out!" she said while kicking them out.

"Haruhi! Are you almost done?" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you sure it's okay for me to wear this uniform?" Haruhi said while opening the curtain.

"Haruhi your so, so KAWAII!" Tamaki screamed and jumped to hug her.

Haruhi quickly moved to the side and said-

"I'm going to go make the tea."

As she walked to the kitchen Tamaki was in his emo corner growing mushrooms but when he saw the host club wasn't there anymore he looked up to see them all following Haruhi, so he joined them.

Haruhi went into the kitchen and got a glass of water, oblivious to the host club watching her every move. She then went into her bag and got out her pill containers.

"What are…" Hikaru started.

"those for?" Koaru finished

She then pooped both of the pills in her mouth and drank the water, and continued to make the tea. Soon she came out of the kitchen with the tea.

"So where do I put these?"

Tamaki pointed to the table, still dumbfounded that she was popping pills to speak, as were the other hosts. Finally Tamaki spoke.

"Haruhi."

"Yeah Tamaki-sempai?"

"What were those pills for?"

The hosts all watched as she flinched. For a split second they all swore they saw fear in her eyes, but it vanished as soon as it came. She just simply said-

"Headaches."

All of the hosts didn't believe her and they also knew that the smile on her face was fake, but didn't want to pry.

Soon the girls started to flood in going to their favorite hosts. Haruhi looked outside and the clouds got darker than they were this morning._ 'No! Not now! Not here!' _she thought.

Once everybody left Haruhi quickly packed up her stuff, but her wallet fell out of her bag. Tamaki saw and picked it up. It was opened and the first thing he saw was her ID card. He read it and got wide-eyed. It said 'Fujioka Haruhi, Age: 15 Gender: Female'

"Haruhi you're a g-girl?" Tamaki said, stumbling on the word 'girl.'

"Yeah, why?"

"Then why did you say you were a boy?"

"Because it doesn't matter. Boy or girl it's just a gender right? It's what's on the inside that counts."

"We thought you would have figured it out by now, boss." Said the twins.

"You mean you new?" Tamaki said.

"Yep! It wasn't really hard."

"Yeah Tama-chan, me and Takashi knew too, right Takashi?" said Honey

"Ah"

"I knew from the beginning." said Kyoya.

"Mommy! You too? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because we wanted to see how long it would take for you to figure out." Said the twins.

There was a low rumble coming from the sky as the hosts were talking. No one noticed it, but Haruhi. She immediately froze and her breath hitched. The only one who noticed was Mori. Honey looked at his cousin and then followed his gaze. It landed on Haruhi. Worry filled Honey eyes.

"Haru-chan?" Honey questioned.

Every host stopped talking to look at Haruhi. When she didn't reply they all got worried. They were about to say something when they heard a louder grumble come from the sky. Then at the speed of light Haruhi grabbed her wallet and ran out of the room. All the hosts looked at each other than ran after her.

Haruhi ran out of the room and down the halls trying to find an exit. _'Why? Why now?' _There was a loud boom and she screamed and covered her ears with her hands.

The host club heard a scream and ran faster. They knew that scream. It was Haruhi's.

Haruhi got up. She knew she couldn't stay here, she had to get home where she was safe. She sprinted and found and exit. Another boom sounded and she fell on the concrete. Another boom and she screamed:

"NO!"

The host club looked out the window and saw Haruhi fall to the ground and scream no. They instantly ran towards the exit only to find her not there.

"Damn-it! Where did she go! She was right here!" Hikaru screamed as he clenched his fists.

"What was she so scared of?" Tamaki asked.

"Thunder." Mori said.

The one question in there head was _'Why?'_

Haruhi got up from her place on the concrete and ran back home, her feet sloshing in every puddle. Another boom and she fell clutching her ears while tears streamed down her face. She stayed there every once in a while screaming 'no' or 'stop' People who passed by would think she's crazy, but if they knew why she was screaming they'd feel bad and try to help. She just lay in the middle of the sidewalk, oblivious to the people passing her, the cars passing, the only thing that went on in her mind was that night.

The host club soon gave up looking for her on the campus and they all got into Kyoya's limo, since they were going home with him to talk about the club. As they were driving they passed a figure on the sidewalk huddled in a little ball. They only noticed when Mori suddenly said:

"Stop the car."

"Why?" Kyoya asked

"Haruhi." He simply said.

"STOP!" he screamed to the driver

The driver slammed on the brakes and the host club got out. They rushed over to Haruhi who was crying and covering her ears.

"HARUHI!"

**A/N: So did that help explain some things? If not please tell me by either reviewing or PM-ing me :) any questions you have I'll answer in my next chapter :) thank you ^-^ **

**REVIEW! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm very sorry! It's been… I don't know I'm too lazy to check. Things have been hectic. I had to go to a wedding and learn how to do the waltz… Also It's my mom's birthday today and I've been preparing for the party all week. She's 36 today and not getting any younger… well here is another chapter for you peoples! ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC **

**Chapter 4**

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted.

All the host club members kneeled down next to the frightened girl.

"Haruhi what's wrong?" Tamaki said as he touched her arm.

She jerked away and screamed

"Don't touch me! Get away!"

The host club just stared at her, confused as to why she just screamed. They all looked at each other, then at Haruhi.

"Haruhi what's wrong? Are you ok-" Kaoru started

"NO! Don't touch me!" she yelled then got up and ran away.

They all ran after her, asking each other what was wrong with her. Somehow she managed to out run them and they couldn't find her. There were no wet footprint marks, nothing. They all stopped running once they realized they lost her.

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know. She seemed really scared though…" Tamaki said

"You don't think Haru-chan was scared of us? Do you?" Honey asked

"No." Mori stated.

"Whatever it is we'll ask her tomorrow" Kyoya said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and went back to Kyoya's limo.

Haruhi got up and ran. Afraid that _they_ were back. _'Haven't they had their fun? What else do they want? I thought they were in jail how did they escape? Wait that didn't sound like them…' _Haruhi stopped in her tracks once she realized it wasn't those people from 8 years ago. _'It was the host club! God I' so stupid! Now they're going to ask questions! I'll just make up some stupid story and hope that they will believe me.'_

She turned around to make sure they weren't following her. The last thing she needs is the host club knowing where she lives.

Once she got home she did her homework, but didn't even bother eating dinner. She wasn't hungry. When she was done with her homework she went and lay down on her bed. She didn't sleep. She couldn't. So she just lay there, thinking about her past.

_**The Next Day:**_

Haruhi trudged to homeroom. Extremely tired from her restless sleep last night. At one point she did go to sleep, but it started thundering again, waking her up.

As soon as she walked in the bell rang, signaling class is starting. She sat in her usual spot, in-between the twins. The twins were looking at her with worry in their eyes. She didn't look to good. Her skin was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. The twins wondered if she got any sleep last night or not. They decided they'll ask about yesterdays events when they were alone in the host club.

_**At the Host Club:**_

The twins walked in with Haruhi in-between them. Once they entered the room suddenly got quiet and they stared at Haruhi.

"What?" she asked.

The host club didn't know how to answer her question. They weren't sure how to ask her about yesterday. The only one with enough nerve was Kyoya.

"We were wondering why you acted as you did yesterday. You seemed pretty scared."

Everyone saw as her hands clenched into fists and then unclenched. Kyoya was wondering if it was the question that made her do this, or the answer to that question.

"I'm just scared of thunderstorms, okay?" she replied with some venom in her voice.

"Yeah but why were you screaming?" Tamaki asked.

'_God, do these people ever mind their own business?' _

"I just didn't want you guys to touch me." she bluntly replied.

"Why are you afraid of thunderstorms Haru-chan?" Honey asked as Haruhi was making tea.

She paused for one second then continued what she was doing. _'Will they just leave me alone already? Just cause they're rich doesn't mean they have to know everything. I guess I'll just lie. They won't know the difference, right?' _

"Well when my mom was still alive she used to comfort me when there was a thunderstorm the after she died from an _illness_ I just got really scared cause she wasn't there anymore."

Of course it wasn't _all _a lie, the only truthful thing in that sentence was that her mom is dead.

"Your mom is dead?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't kno-"

"It's okay, save it, I don't need your apology. It wasn't your fault right? Illnesses just sneak up on you." She said while smiling.

Every host was going to be careful what they say around Haruhi so they won't hurt her feelings, well _almost_ every host. Haruhi was putting tea at each of the host's tables when a certain comment made her stop and fill with annoyance.

"That's such a stupid fear. Thunderstorms aren't even that scary." Hikaru stated.

The host club members just stared at him with looks that seemed to say 'Shut up now, before you sat something you'll regret,' but of course he didn't catch on.

"I mean just because your mom died and isn't here to comfort you anymore isn't a reason to be scared. It's not like your mom was murdered or anything, she just died off an illness. Also, if anything thunderstorms are exciting, those booms in the sky you aren't expecting, its exciting! Especially the lightning! The way it lights up the sk-"

"SHUT UP!"

"What?"

"I said shut up! Do you have a hearing problem or something?"

"No, I heard you the first time I was just confirming if that's what you said. I don't see what the big deal is." Hikaru said while shrugging.

The host club glared at Hikaru. They were mad at him for saying such things about Haruhi. Meanwhile, Haruhi gripped the teacup in her hand a little tighter, and her jaw clenched as she held the urge not to throw the teacup at him.

"What's the big deal? The big deal is that you don't have to worry about anything because your rich! You can afford anything! If somebody gets sick you can get the world's best doctor to cure them! While I have to just sit there and watch them die! You're selfish! Maybe that's not even half the reason I'm scared of thunder!" she yelled.

As she was yelling she kept gripping the tea-cup harder and harder until it finally broke in her hands, sending hot tea and glass shards into her hands, making them bleed. She was oblivious to this as she kept yelling Hikaru.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry it was just my opinion , I'm sorry."

"That's okay, sorry I yelled at you." She said while smiling.

Hikaru sweat-dropped. _"Wasn't she just mad at me a second ago and now she's smiling?' _he thought. All the host club members looked at Haruhi's hand, and stared at her confused as to how dhe changed moods so fast.

"Haruhi." Mori said.

"Yeah?"

"Your hand."

She looked at her hand but didn't look affected by it at all. She just stared at it and started to take out the glass pieces. She didn't even cringe in pain.

"Kyoya-sempai, where do you keep the first-aid kit?" Haruhi asked.

He pointed over to the closet in the corner of the room.

"Thank you." Haruhi said while smiling.

As she walked over to the closet Kaoru smacked his twin in the back of his head.

"OW! Hey! What was that for?" Hikaru asked.

"That's for making Haruhi mad! You're such an idiot! Couldn't you see that she was bothered by what you were saying!?" Kaoru barked in anger.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I won't do it again.

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

'_That bastard! Who does he think he is! He can't say that stuff when he probably never experienced fear. Then again I can't make it seem like I'm angry at him, they already know more than they are supposed to.'_

I was walking to the closet to clean up my hand, but honestly I don't want to. Why waste bandages on myself when I deserve to bleed? They're being so nice, so helpful, and they all look concerned. They are all being too nice. It makes me want to scream at them all.

They're so happy, yet they don't know what goes on around them. Then again, rich people don't have to worry about anything but breaking a nail, or wearing out-of-date clothing. They don't have to worry about paying the bills or trying to eat. They push a single button and a three course meal comes to them on silver platters.

Every month there is at least a week where I don't eat. That's because I give most of, if not all, my food to my dad. I tell him I ate earlier, so he doesn't worry. Most of our money goes to the bills, the other part for food, and whatever is leftover is used for clothes, and other stuff.

When I opened the cabinet I didn't expect to have a flashback on the item I saw in there.

**A/N: The flashback scene will be the next chapter, if some of you are confused Haruhi sees something in the cabinet that causes a flashback. I will try to update soon but my laptop keeps crashing, so I'm using my grandma's laptop that she bought on my ****grandpa's**** birthday. Selfish right? Well I'm saving everything on a USB port stick thingy… or something like that. Memory stick? I don't know oh well. Bybe-bye! :)**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! ^_^ Right now I'm munching on some 3 Musketeers and Skittles. This chapter is the flashback chapter of what Haruhi saw in the cabinet. Some of you might not understand why she is having this flashback but you will in the next chapter. OH! Sorry for not updating this in a while, my power went out on Monday because of hurricane sandy, and couldn't do anything. But heres another chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Chapter 5**

"_Mommy! Mommy! Can we go to the park today?" a five year-old Haruhi asked. _

"_Of course! Just let me finish signing these papers real quick, and then we can go. Okay?" Haruhi's mom, Kotoko, said. _

"_Can daddy come too?" _

"_No, I'm sorry he's at work right now, and you know how he is really busy."_

"_I know but I just wanted him to come with us since he never comes…" _

"_I know but he is very busy, now go in your room and play while I finish this up."_

"_Okay!" Haruhi said, suddenly all happy again._

_She ran into her room and started playing with her stuffed bear and raccoon. The door opened and she turned her head. _

"_Are you ready?" Kotoko asked while smiling at her daughter. _

"_YAY! Carry me mommy?"_

"_Aren't you getting too old?"_

"_Nuh-uh!" Haruhi said while crossing her arms and pouting her lips._

"_How can I say no to that face? Come on I'll carry you." She said while opening her arms._

_Haruhi jumped in her mom's arms and giggled. Kotoko made sure that the door was locked, before climbing down the steps. Haruhi then grabbed her mom's star locket and started singing "Twinkle Little Star."_

_Once they reached the park Haruhi jumped out of her mother's arms and headed for the swings. Kotoko sat down on one of the benches and watched Haruhi swing._

_As Haruhi was swinging she saw a pretty bracelet on the ground. She stopped swinging and picked it up. It was silver with golden "K" on it. Thinking it was her moms, Haruhi started running to her mom._

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Haruhi called._

"_Yes Haruhi?"_

"_Is this yours?" she said holding up the bracelet. _

_Kotoko took the piece of jewelry and examined it. _

"_No, but it does have a "K" on it doesn't it?"_

"_Uh-huh!" she said nodding her head up and down._

"_Where did you find it?"_

"_Over dare! By the swings!" Haruhi said while pointing._

"_Why don't you go put it back?" _

"_No! I want you to keep it! It'll be a very, very, very, very, early birthday present!"_

"_Okay I'll keep it." Kotoko said while tickling Haruhi._

"_Now let's go home, it's getting dark out."_

"_Piggy back ride! Please!" Haruhi giggled happily._

"_Okay, okay. You want me to run us home?" Kotoko asked._

"_Yes! Giddy up!" Haruhi squealed._

_They ran all the way home, and Kotoko never took off that bracelet, just like she never took off that locket._

**A/N: So that's another chapter! :) I hope you all like it! If you don't get it please ask anything you want! :) As of right now I am taking ANY suggestions you might have for the story. Even though I have most of it planned through, I will TRY and put some of them in. If I don't then it doesn't really fit in with the plot-line. Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed this story! :) **

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hellooo! :) So I got some reviews saying they were confused by the whole bracelet thing, but that will be explained! Also one person asked if it was the bracelet or her star locket she had, and just to remind you that is ALWAYS on her neck. I think I mentioned that in chapter 2 or 3. I worked really hard on this chapter so enjoy! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Chapter 6:**

"K-Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get this bracelet from?"

"One of my maids was going shopping, to stock the clubroom, and said that she found the bracelet on the ground near a curb. She thought it was interesting, so she showed it to me. I wasn't interested in it so I told her to do as she pleases with it. I guess that's where she put it then." Kyoya explained.

Everyone was confused as to why she was so interested in a silly little bracelet, but then again she _is _a commoner, so you never know. What they were even more confused by is why she hadn't tended to her hands yet. They were still dripping blood on the floor and she was intensely studying the bracelet. Her eyes were clouded over, like they mostly are.

They wonder why she always puts up a mask to hide her emotions, but sometimes it slips only to be put back up again. It really bothers them that they don't know what she is thinking or feeling, but it amazes them how she can easily tell what there thinking and feeling. They were all took out of their thoughts when they saw Haruhi going across the room and grabbing her bag.

"Kyoya-sempai can I have this bracelet?"

"Of course, but I'll have to add it to your debt." Kyoya said while he smirked.

"Of course… May I skip the club today?"

"Why? Is there something important you have to do?" the twins said.

"Umm… I forgot that my dad wants me home early today, so I can go grocery shopping." She said in a rush.

"Of course! I would not want my daughter to starve! Mommy please let our little girl leave! She's probably living in POVERTY! Oh Haruhi you are probably using all of your life savings just to get a slice of bread! Daddy will not allow you to live that way! I'll give you some money!" Tamaki ranted.

"So Kyoya can I leave?"

"Sure I see no problem in it, but you will have to pay…"

"Yeah whatever, bye!"

"Tono you do realize nobody was paying any attention to you right?" Hikaru asked.

"What? Haruhi was just right here…"

Tamaki went into his emo corner and sulked while the twins and Honey laughed at him. Even Mori and Kyoya had a smile on their faces.

_With Haruhi:_

She was walking down the halls of Ouran staring at the necklace. _'I thought she still had it on when she was attacked… It's really weird that Kyoya ended up finding it though… I guess I'll ask him about his maid later. Wait are my hands still bleeding?'_ she stopped and looked at her hands. There were still glass shards in them and some of the blood dried off. _'I'll go and find a nurse's office.' _

She walked down the hall for about three minutes until she found a nurse's office. _'Finally!'_ She walked in and looked around, but there was no one there. Shrugging she opened a couple cabinets until she found some gauze and some tweezers. Slowly she took the tweezers and carefully pulled out the glass. She hissed in pain as the last one finally came out. Then, she walked over to the sink and washed off all of the dried blood. Taking the gauze, she wrapped it around both of her hands, and taped them to make sure they're secure. Putting the supplies back, she grabbed her back and the bracelet and walked out.

Once she got home she dropped her bag and went into her room. She put the bracelet on her bed, and took off her locket and placed it next to it. then, she quickly searched the house to see if he was home yet, he wasn't. She walked into her room and grabbed the bracelet and put it on her mother's memorial.

"I thought you had it on you when you were buried, mom. But, you weren't, and some random person found it. It kind of ticked me off of how it was in the cabinet, though. It looked like it was just tossed in there. Forever forgotten. _I _even forgot about it. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I didn't get to dad in time. It's just that I… Never mind, I love you."

She got up and put her locket back on her neck and started to make herself dinner. She sat down, with her bowl of Raman, and turned on the news. It was just the usual stuff robberies, politics, and the weather. The weather looked good; supposed to be sunny all week. Then something flashed across the screen in bold, red letters.

**MURDER SOLVED**

Haruhi looked at the screen wondering which case was solved. When she looked at the screen she spit out her noodles and dropped the bowl. She listened to the reporter, not believing what is happening right now.

"_Last night the murderers of Fujioka Kotoko finally confessed to the murder after 10 long years. As of right now all of them are being asked a series of questions as to why they did it. more information will be released soon. I'm-"_

Haruhi turned off the TV before the reporter could finish what he was saying. Haruhi was mad, she was outraged! The police told her that they had proof that they did it and sent them to jail! The police lied to her. They lied about locking those people no, those _monsters, _up. She should have never trusted them, but there was one thing still on her mind.

'_For ten years they were still out there?'_

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! :) I need at least 4 reviews to write the next chapter so…**

**REVIEW! ^_^**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the wait! :( I was sort of um… grounded for breaking three windows… Don't ask how! All I'm saying is that softballs are NOT soft… Anyways you guys are probably not reading this so why do I even bother? O_o On to the story! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, blah blah blah…**

**Chapter 7**

Haruhi woke up on the floor in a mess of blankets. After seeing the news broadcast she didn't feel like moving so she just lay on the couch and stared at the roof until sleep caught up with her. _'Good thing it's the weekend…' _She got up and looked at the door. _'Must've left it unlocked…' _Her dad wasn't home, obviously, if he was he would have locked the door and carried her to bed.

She started to fold up her blankets and put them in the closet. Instead of lying around all day, Haruhi decided she should clean since she doesn't have to go grocery shopping. She walked into her room and put on some orange sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. Then, she put on a white bandanna with black designs on it. She grabbed everything she needed to clean the bathroom. It took about an hour, but it was finally clean. She smiled at her reflection on the floor, and walked into her dad's room.

First, she picked up all of his clothes and put them in the hamper. Then, she stripped the sheets off of the bed and put new ones on. Once that was done, she started dusting the dressers, pictures, and her father's shoe rack. The worst part was cleaning the windows. She doesn't remember the last time she ever cleaned them, but that didn't stop her. Lastly, she vacuumed making sure to get under the bed. By the time she was done with that it was already lunch time. Since she didn't have breakfast and wasn't that hungry, she just grabbed a bagel. She was eating it as she was dusting the living room. Cleaning was a little hard because she had bandages on her hands and it was hard to hold stuff. Right before she was about to vacuum the room there was a knock on the door.

She wiped some sweat off of her forehead with the tea-towel that is draping over shoulder. Not knowing who it was, she grabbed a knife off of the drawer and cautiously walked to the door. Another knock was heard. _'Obviously this person is impatient.' _Still gripping the knife behind her back, well _trying _to, she opened the door. Her head started to throb in irritation. Standing at the door was none other than the Host Club.

A billion questions swam through her head at one moment. '_What are they doing here? Why are they here? How did they find me? Why are they looking at me strangely? Are they just going to stand there? When are they going to leave? ARE they going to leave? I just want to clean!'_

"Um… if you don't mind me asking why are you guys here?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Ouch. Why so harsh Haruhi? I thought we were your friends." Hikaru said.

He was right. They _are _her friends, but she still keeps them at a distance. She never trusted the rich, using their money for anything and everything. Even though she tried to stop it, she came to love the hosts. If anything happened to them she would go tumbling down into oblivion. She was pretty sure they didn't care what happened to her, she was a _commoner _after all. She's lucky she even met them, but she still doesn't like rich people all that much. They were her _only _exception, though.

"You guys are my friends I was just wonder how you find my address, that's all."

"If you must know, we wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked out of it yesterday." Kyoya said.

Just then something flashed through her eyes. It looked sad, but at the same time anger.

"Oh thank you for worrying but it was nothing. Would you guys like some tea?" she asked.

"Sure." They all said.

They all walked in and took off their shoes. She guided them to the table and went to make the tea. She came back with six cups and one tea-pot.

"Haru-chan aren't you going to have some tea?" Honey asked.

She smiled and said, "No Honey-sempai I have to finish cleaning and I just had lunch."

"Okay! Thank you Haru-chan!" Honey said while giggling.

She nodded in response and went to collect the laundry. _'Guess I'll have to vacuum later.' _She sighed as she separated the whites, the darks, and the lights. She put the dark clothes in first and turned on the washer. She walks out and sits down at the table with them.

"So why are you guys here?" she asked.

"We told you Haru-chan, we were worried about you, and we want to know what's wrong." Honey said.

Haruhi looked down at her lap and bit her lip.

"I'm fine it's nothing."

"Why do you always do that?!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hika-" Kaoru started.

"Not now Kaoru! Now Haruhi why do you always shut us out like that? It's obvious you're not fine! We can all see it! You always space out and look like you're concentrating really hard on something! Please don't shut us out! We all care about you, Haruhi. _I _care about you, so please just tell us what's wro-" Hikaru stop talking when he looked at Haruhi.

_**Hikaru's POV:**_

Her head was low, she was shaking, and, if you looked close enough, she was crying. I mentally cursed. I didn't mean to make her cry I was just so angry. Why wouldn't she tell them anything? Didn't she know how much stress she put them in? Kaoru and I stay up all night, I pace around the room, while Kaoru sits in a corner and draws designs for our mother's collection. Every once in a while I hear his pencil snap, but he doesn't even get up. He just stares at the pencil as if asking '_How dare you break?' _I can see the real emotion behind his eyes. It's not a questioning look, its sadness.

It's funny how Haruhi, the girl who was able to enter _our _world, our world of secrets, our world of fun and games, a world only meant for two, but was now open to three, was able to cross over. We shared _everything _with her. Our favorite pranks, our past, and our grief of how nobody was able to tell Kaoru and I apart, but she won't even tell us what's bothering her so much. We don't even know her favorite color! It's just makes me so mad that she is a closed book under a lock and key! Never to be opened. Never to be read. Never able to understand.

_**Normal POV:**_

"Haruhi you okay?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

Haruhi's, and everybody else's, head shot up and looked at the stoic member of the host club. Mori. Mori was a man of few words, so when he says something it has a deeper meaning.

"Tell us what's wrong." Mori spoke again.

They seemed to be having a stare down. The natural host vs. the wild type. Haruhi was the first to break eye contact.

"What if I don't want to talk?" she asked.

"Then we won't leave." Kaoru said.

"Yes I agree with Kaoru on this one, Haruhi. It's about time you told us something. I know nothing about you or your past. Except that your mother died when you were young. Now I suggest you speak up because you know how I hate not knowing things, and I know _everything." _Kyoya said giving a very intimidating glare.

Haruhi thought for a while before she said a sentence that left them all speechless.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

**A/N: I just threw in Hikaru's POV for fun so you can understand his feelings on this. ^_^ Next chapter will have a lot of POV changes so be prepared! :) Since I'm having Thanksgiving break I will probably post more chapters… I don't know though yet… But Happy early Thanksgiving to those of you who celebrate it! REMEMBER 4 REVIEWS! For the next chapter :) Thankyou to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I would name you all but it would probably end up longer than the chapter itself…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took forever to update. I'm not allowed to use my grandmother's laptop, and my laptop is still being repaired, so I have to wait until the weekend to use my mom's laptop! This chapter is a little short but it's suppose to be! :) Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC… yet ;) **

**Chapter 8**

It was dead silent in the apartment. The host club was just sitting there while Haruhi stared them all down, waiting for n answer. The truth was that they didn't know how to answer. How _are _they suppose to answer? Of course they all knew that she was isolating herself from them, but they never expected her to ask that question.

When she said it she wasn't crying, wasn't shaking, and her voice wasn't cracking. She just lifted her head, stared them all down, and said it. It's obvious that she doesn't want them to know something, but they all made a promise, before they came to her house, that they will find out and try to help her.

"What do you mean? Of course you can trust us! What made you think that you couldn't?" Tamaki asked. Now all eyes were on her.

"Not to be rude Tamaki-senpai, but I never said I _couldn't, _I said how do you _know _I can. I already know if I can trust you or not, but I want to know if you know that I can trust you or not. Now, answer my question or else I will never tell you." Haruhi said.

"W-what? I don't understand what your trying to say." Tamaki stuttered.

Haruhi let out a big sigh.

"Of course you don't understand. How will you be able to understand what is bothering me then? How will you be able to _help _me if you can't even understand what it is you want to help me with?"

Tamaki remained silent, not knowing how to respond to those questions. He looked at the other hosts for help but they all gave him a look that said: 'You put yourself in a hole by yourself, now you have to get out of it by yourself.' He then looked at Haruhi who was giving him a glare that could _almost _beat Kyoya's.

"Not going to say anything? Okay then I will." She looked at each and every one of them when she said this.

"If you guys can't even comprehend one simple question then how will you even comprehend my burden? That question I asked all of you was a test. A test to see if you guys know and believe that I can trust you. I've tried this test only once in the past. When I was in middle school. These girls wanted to know why I always kept to myself and demanded I tell them since I was considered their _friend. _I asked them that question and they all went speechless. Then one said that it's my problem that I don't trust them and that they should leave me alone. And they did. They never talked to me again. I was trying to get them to think. If they believed I could trust them I would trust them, if they say what that other girl said then I couldn't trust them. I hope you all understand now. That's why I'm now not going to tell you because you jus proven to me that you can't be trusted." She said.

All at once the host club finally understood why she asked that question, and it hit them like a ton of bricks. It was because if they kept telling her that she can trust them she would. If they just said nothing, like they all did except for Tamaki, then she would not have trusted them. It was all like some huge puzzle and it confused them, but once in a while they finally find that right piece, only to have 99 more pieces to go.

"But you can trust us Haruhi." Kaoru stated.

"I understand where your coming from now, but haven't we been nothing but good friends to you! We've never done anything to put you in danger or scare you. All of us told you some of the stuff we don't even tell each other. Don't you get it? We've all trusted _you. _Trusted _you _with stuff we don't even trust each other with! Do you even know how special you are to us? Do you know how it kills us to see you come to school with dark shadows under your eyes and see you tell us it's nothing? Also do you think we haven't noticed you not eating!? Just please tell us." Kaoru yelled, finally losing his temper.

They watched as Haruhi stood up and smirked. _Smirked? _Why would she be smirking?

"Heh so you finally understood how I can trust you. Congratulations. I now officially trust you all." She said.

They all looked at her in disbelief. _'That's all it took!?" _they all thought. How wrong the were.

"But." She said.

"I can't tell you what's bothering me."

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"Because… I don't need you guys getting into something that doesn't need to be gone through. The stakes are too high. I don't need six guys doing something about it and create another problem because, most likely, you all will. It's done. Everything is taken care of so there is no need for you guys to know. It's done, so now you guys don't have to worry." She said turning around.

"Hiroshi Sato." Kyoya said.

Once he said that Haruhi spun around her eyes wide and full of hatred, but wasn't directed at Kyoya.

"Do not ever say that bastards name again! I hate that name!" she almost screamed.

The host club, except for Kyoya, was shocked at her outburst and wondering how one name could make her so mad. More importantly though, how did _Kyoya _now that name. They all looked at Kyoya. He was smirking like this was the reaction he was hoping for.

"Why don't you like that name, Haruhi?"Kyoya asked innocently.

"He's a trader and so is wife." She growled.

"Is his wife's name by any chance, Ayame Sato?" At this he smirked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you getting at? And how do you even know these people?"

"Easy. They work for me."

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! :) I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh one more thing. I have a bunch of followers and favorites for this story but only a few of you are reviewing! Please review! You don't even have to say anything! You can just say "Hi" or something. I don't usually demand reviews but I have like 52 followers and only a couple are reviewing. Thank you for all of you support though! This time it's 7 reviews or more for the next chapter! **

**REVIEW! ^_^**

**PS: I just put up a new story called "One Shot, One Kill." Go check it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hellooo! :) I think I'm going to be updating this story every Saturday! Yay! Well I'm now going to old votes for who you would like Haruhi to end up with. First I have to say these couple of things. I don't like the pairing TamaXHaru so... I will not be doing that one no matter how many votes it gets. I like Tamaki, but I don't like the pairing. Also my favorite pair is MoriXHaru followed by KyoXHaru, HikaXHaru, KaoXHaru, HoneyXHaru, and last but not least TamaXHaruhi. So tell me your votes and I will choose the one with the most! ^_^ (Except Tamaki) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC... yet ;)**

**Chapter 9:**

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

I stepped out of the taxi and looked at the house in front of me. A house I swore I would never see again. But here I am, eating my own words. I pay the driver and walk up the path towards the front door. I bring my hand up to ring the doorbell. I struggle for I minute before remembering my conversation with Kyoya . Without a moment's hesitation, I rung the doorbell to the Sato household.

_Flashback:_

"_They work for you!? How! That's impossible! I thought they left the country!" I yelled._

"_They came to me saying they needed a job, and fast. My father gave Ayame a job as a maid, and Hiroshi a job as a gardener. My father asked them why they needed a job and they said they were about to lose their house. At the time we were running low on staff, so he agreed. They were fairly good at their jobs, but at any chance they got they would talk and seemed to be planning something. I ignored it, thinking it was about their house. One day I walked past them and heard them say something about owing money. Curiosity got the better of me, so I listened. They said something about a woman's whose last __name was Fujioka. Uninterested, I walked away. I only remembered that conversation now. " Kyoya said._

"_Do you happen to know when they first asked for a job?" I asked._

"_I do. I believe it was 10 years ago. A couple months before your mother died of the sickness. I was only 6 at the time though."_

_'I'm relieved that he, or any of the host club members, hadn't saw the news report last night.' I thought. _

_It all made sense now. I just have to see them for myself. Ask them a few questions and get out of there. That's all I have to do._

"_But Kyoya, that still doesn't answer my question about how you know that the mention of their names would bother me so much." I said._

"_Well, they were talking about a Fujioka and your last name is Fujioka, so I just said the names and got a reaction I was hoping for." he said, a small smirk gracing his lips._

_**End of Flashback:**_

I waited for a minute and didn't get a response. A little irritated, I rang the doorbell again. It's a Sunday morning, they should be home! Kyoya told me that they get Sundays off. I told my dad where I was going and he kept rambling on about how he should go with me so I don't go alone. I went alone for two reasons. One: it would be easier, and two: I don't want my dad seeing them again.

I waited one more minute before pounding on the door. As I was pounding, the door opened. I looked at the person and realized nothing change from that man. He still had those small swamp green eyes, curly, messy black hair, and still relatively tall. He seemed to be looking at me up and down before a smile was placed on his lips.

"So you finally decided to visit us, huh? AYAME! WE HAVE COMPANY!" he screamed.

"WHO IS IT! THEY GOT SOME NERVE COMING AT THIS HOUR IN THE MORNING!" Ayame screeched.

"IT'S AN OLD FRIEND WE HAVEN'T SEEN IN TEN YEARS!" Hiroshi yelled back. Do they really have to scream when they're in the same house? And that loud too? I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors called the police. Well, unfortunately, they haven't changed. Nope, not one bit.

"An old friend? Huh, who is it." Ayame said coming down the steps in her nightgown that's too short to be even considered a night gown. She still has long, red hair that goes three inches past her shoulders, light gray eyes, and her same fake nose and breasts. She walked over and grabbed onto her husbands arm and looked at me.

"Oh, it's just _you._" she said whilst scowling at me.

"Yes, it's me. Now may I come in? I need to talk to both of you." I said in the same cold voice that she had just spoken to me with. She looked up at Hiroshi and he looked back down at her. Then she looked at me.

"Fine. But not to long. You already woke us up at this time in the morning." she said while moving into the living room. I followed right after her with Hiroshi right behind me. She sat on the couch and motioned me to sit on the other one. I did as I was told and sat down. She looked at Hiroshi and patted the spot next to her for him to sit. Obediently, he sat. Looks like she still has him wrapped around her finger. I scoffed at the thought.

"What are you going on about?" she asked. I was going to be nice, but after that I decided otherwise.

"Oh nothing. Just that you still have him wrapped around your finger. That's probably the only reason why your relationship works. You boss him around and he follows you like a lost puppy. How pathetic." I said, practically spitting every word out. These people aren't even worth my time, but I need answers.

"You haven't changed. You were always a weird one anyways. Always hiding in your room when we came to visit, always clinging to your mother, and never wearing girl clothes, like a gender confused cunt. I wouldn't be surprised if you changed your gender. I mean look at you."

I didn't need to look at myself. I already knew what I was wearing. I was wearing tan khaki pants with a orange shirt. The only feminine thing I was wearing was the two orange clips in my hair. Knowing where this conversation was going, I decided to change the subject.

"I thought you were leaving the country? Why didn't you?" I said.

"Always straight to the point. Looks like you haven't changed. And I'm surprised you even remembered that. It was such a long time ago." Hiroshi said.

"Hiroshi, cut the crap. You and I both know your pretending to be nice, so just stop." I said. He looked at me and scowled.

"Excuse me for trying to be the only one _trying _to be nice. You have the same blunt personality. You know, that might just get you killed one day." he said a small smile creeping onto hid face. Next to him Ayame started to laugh and Hiroshi joined in as well.

"Don't scare the poor girl, Hiro-kun! She just wanted to talk so we'll talk. The reason we didn't leave the country was because we both had nice paying jobs and a nice house. We didn't want to give that up just because we were trying to hide! That would be stupid!" Ayame said.

"So I've heard that you work for the Ootori's. Ayame you work as a maid, and Hiroshi you work as a gardener." I said. Ayame scowled, her eyes turning into slits.

"And how would you know?" she asked.

"I don't need to tell you that. Haven't you learned your lessen yet? You can't get everything you want Ayame." I said.

"So you came to ask questions then ask them. We didn't let you in to dwindle on the past. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."Hiroshi said.

"Yes, but if the cat didn't look, it would have never known and would have been living a lie its entire life." I stated.

"Just go on with it." Ayame said.

"No smart remark? That's unusual., but I will continue anyways. As I was saying you got a job working for the Ootori's a few months before my mother's murder. You came there begging for a job because you couldn't afford you house. But that was a lie, wasn't it." I said.

"No that was not a lie we were losing our house, but there were other reasons we needed the job." Ayame stated.

"So there _was _another reason. Would that reason happen to be a _debt?"_ at this I smirked, knowing I was going to get what I wanted.

"How did you know about that?!" Ayame screeched.

"Well I do have an experience with debts, but not one as clearly as bad as yours was." I said.

"How do you know the expense of our debt?" she asked.

"Well when you want to be a lawyer one day, you have to remember these types of things. It would also be quite stupid if I didn't know the amount and the people who were in debt with my mother." I said.

"She only paid for our house and for the bills until we got on our feet! We were going to pay her back! We were going to take care of it!" Ayame yelled getting to her feet.

"And by taking care of it you meant by killing her! You hired someone to kill my mother! Your bestfriend! So you wouldn't have to pay her back! But when it was announced that she was dead you and Hiroshi felt guilty so you decided to flee the country! You decided to change your names so you would never get caught! But what I don't understand was why you didn't go ahead with your plan." I said, now I'm on my feet.

"I don't know how you got to that conclusion, but I assure you we didn't hire anyone to kill your mother." Hiroshi said also getting to his feet.

"I thought we already had this conversation with your father! This is a waste of our time!" Ayame said.

"Then why did you want to flee the country?!"

"We needed an escape! A place where we would forget the past! A place where the memories wouldn't haunt us." Ayame spat.

"Then you could have moved across the country, not across the world!" I yelled. Now I'm mad. How dare they lie. And right to my face too! This is why I hate these people.

"We needed a complete scenery change." Hiroshi said.

"Wait, you obviously couldn't have just figured it all out by yourself." Ayame said.

"I will admit, I got some help, and it all just fit together." I said. Then Ayame looked at my neck, and scoffed.

"You still have that stupid locket huh? Your mom used to always wear that everywhere. She also wore that stupid bracelet, but your not wearing it. Can I ask why?" she asked a little too innocently.

"It's at home, on my mom's memorial, where it should be."

"Oh really. Are you sure it's not somewhere else?" she asked.

"Nope I found it in a cupboard and this one person said that a maid..." I stopped as I finally realized something.

"You're the maid who put it in the cupboard, aren't you?" I asked.

She smirked. "Took you long enough."

**A/N: So don't forget to VOTE and REVIEW! :) See ya! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Helloooo! :) I'm so mean right!? Last chapter I said I would update every Saturday, but this Saturday I didn't! how dishonest of me! well sorry for that but I have a good explanation for it. I had family issues and had to travel to another state to take care of it. It's all good and dandy now though! ^_^ I HAVE TWO ANNOUNCEMENTS TO MAKE! 1: I have decided not to have a pairing for this story, sorry :( 2: THIS IS THE STORY'S SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! The next chapter will be the last. I'm going to warn you though... The questions you have in this chapter will most likely NOT be answered. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Chapter 10**

Haruhi ran down the street away from that awful house. Clutching a couple of crumpled papers in her sweaty hands. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she held them back. Crying doesn't solve anything. It hurts more to cry because your forced to remember why your crying. She couldn't believe it. All the lies. That's all she's been living off of.

Lies.

Ever since day 1. Lies from her father, her mom's most trusted friend, and the lies on these papers. But that's the problem. They're not lies. All of the information she gathered turned out to be false, and here it is in black and white, clutched tightly to her chest. At first she denied it after reading it. Only until after she saw the signature at the bottom.

Fujioka, Kotoko.

Upon seeing that, Haruhi fled the Sato house. It all didn't make sense! Why would her mom do that? _'Because she's a good person' _a voice inside of her head said. Haruhi skidded to a stop. Her mom _was _a good person, but it still saddened Haruhi. Haruhi then looked around. She somehow ran into a busy city. Skyscrapers towered over her, car horns honked at other careless drivers, people bustled past her occasionally telling her to "move out of the way" or tell her to "start walking." Everything was a blur. She saw figures, but they were more like walking blobs. Trying to live their life. Not wasting time trying to figure out some pointless death. That's what Ayame told her. But would you be able to stop searching if you were lied to? That everything that came from your loved ones mouth was a lie?

_**Haruhi's POV:**_

I clutched the paper tighter and finally came back to my surroundings. I covered my nose as the overwhelming aroma from coffee cups, and smoke engulfed me. Almost getting pushed on the ground, I continued forward. Going against the path of people. Finally coming to a less crowded spot I look at my phone for the time. 2:30 P.M. I sighed and started to walk home. At least the host club won't be there. I told them if they leave me alone all day today I would tell them the basics. Now I don't even know the basics.

Soon I got to my apartment. I patted my pants for my keys and found them in my back pocket. I opened the door and walked in. I was surprised to see him here. I thought he was going to Misuzu's birthday party. His head snapped in my direction when I opened, more like slammed, the door open. He was making tea in the kitchen. I walked past him into our living room.

"Ha-ru-hi!" my dad said in a sing-song voice.

I ignored him and kept walking. He jumped in front of me with his hands on his hips and pursing his lips.

"Fujioka Haruhi! Do not ignore your lovely father! Now tell me how did it go? Did you get any information? Did you talk some sense into those rodents?" he said in a creepy voice.

"If knowing my father has lied to me about the death of my mother, than yeah, I got some information." I said, clutching the documents behind my back.

"Nonsense I have never lied to you! I told you everything I know! I was the all truth!" he said defensively.

"_Twisting _the truth isn't the same as telling the truth!" I yelled and smashed the papers down on out table.

"You'll be familiar with it. You wrote it of course." I sneered and stomped into my room.

_**Ranka's POV:**_

I stared after my daughters retracting form until I could no longer see it anymore before I picked up the papers. I took one look at them and my eyes widened. How did she get these? It was probably those Sato people. They're the only ones who have a copy of this anyways. I could feel tears spring in my eyes. She wasn't suppose to find out this way. I was going to tell her once she had fulfilled her dream. What's worse is she didn't even give me a chance to explain.

It's not how it looks. If she would let me explain! I could only imagine the pain she was going through when she read it. Having Ayame and Hiroshi there wouldn't help either since their signatures are on there too.

Along with mine.

_**At the Sato Household:**_

Ayame stood looking out the window watching Haruhi run down the street. She laughed. Haruhi _is _a stupid peson. She turned around and walked into the kitchen, stepping over bits of garbage on the tile floor. She opened up the fridge and took out a container of yogurt.

"Hey Hiro!" Ayame yelled.

"What!" he yelled back.

"Want some yogurt!"

"Sure, I'll have some!"

"To bad, it's all gone!" she sneered, while throwing the now empty yogurt container in the trash.

Hiroshi came running into the kitchen and glared at his red-haired wife. He started walking towards the fridge when he stepped on something squishy. He lifted his foot and stepped back before he could slip.

"W-what the hell did I just step in!" he yelled.

Ayame looked at the floor then her husband. Keeping a straight face she said, "Yogurt," and walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

"Argghh! You just love annoying me, don't you?" he said, grabbing a tea towel and cleaning his foot.

"Yup!" she said cheerfully.

Hiro then walked into the living room and joined his wife on the couch with two bottles of beer. He grabbed the remote out of Ayame's hand and switched it from the romance channel to action. He put an arm around his wife and reached for the popcorn.

"You do have a copy of those papers right?" Hiroshi said.

"Of course. I'm not an idiot. Had it been you, you would have screwed everything over before it even started." Ayame said, not caring about the harshness in her voice.

"Hey! That's not true!" Hiroshi yelled.

"Yes it is, and you know it. I do have to give the girl some credit, though. She was able to see right through your nice personality."

"Don't give her too much credit. She is Kotoko's daughter after all."

"I guess your right, but didyou see the look on her face when she saw those papers! It was priceless! I bet she wasn't expecting that." Ayame said while laughing.

"Yeah, and she didn't believe it either. Until she saw the signatures at the bottom." Hiroshi said.

"You know back then we were in a huge rut. Not only were we in debt with Kotoko, we were also in deep debt with my boss."

"Oh yeah I remember that. That's why we all signed that paper and the cross-dresser wrote it. We could have just typed it, but he insisted on writing it saying it would be more 'official.' What a freak. I never liked them anyways, but Kotoko was your friend so I had to play nice." Hiroshi said.

"I think back then I was only using Kotoko because she was powerful. I didn't want to get in her bad side since she was involved in law. I don't even know why they had a child. It only caused more problems." Ayame growled.

"Yeah, growin' up in an environment where her dad's hobby is dressing like a women. It only caused that girl to do the same. A normals dad's hobby would be like sports or building stuff. Not curling your hair with five different curlers just to get the right effect."

"She really does disgust me. Her and her whole family. And to think she's got the nerve to come to our house after ten years. She used to shiver at the mere sound of our names! She really is like her mother. That cunt."

_**With the Hosts:**_

They were all at Kyoya's hou- mansion. Sitting in one of the tea rooms. The room had an eery yet eloquent feeling to it. The curtains were drawn, only allowing a speck of light it. In the room was a fireplace. It was made of black marbled with speck of tan here and there. Around the fireplace was a large silver and gold couch parallel of it. And next to the couch was two love seats, slightly turned on an angle. Lighting the room was the single fireplace and the large chandelier made out of crystal and gold. Occupying the couches was the host club, all too busy wrapped up in their own thoughts. All of them couldn't understand why she was always so secretive. Was it because they were all rich? She does call them _'rich bastards' _every second she gets.

Were the treating her too much like a commoner? Of course not, they treat her as their equal. Then how come she won't tell them. Then they remembered what she said yesterday. "I don't need you guys getting involved. You'll just cause problems and make it worse than it already is." what did she mean by that? Was someone threatening her? Could that be why she takes all of that medication?

In one way or another, they've all come to love her. Even the childish Honey couldn't help but feel attraction towards the girl. Her cute short hair, her terse and blunt replies, and that faraway look in her eyes.

Her eyes.

A dark pool of chocolate that you just want to stare in forever until your eyes bleed of exhaustion. The eyes you want to look at you the same way you look at them.

Some of them would rather die than admit their feelings aloud, and others feelings are so obvious it's amusing to watch them get flustered. Some are oblivious to their actual feelings on the natural host. Tamaki and Hiakru, for example. Both don't know he feelings they harbor for the girls, but to the others it's fairly obvious.

One things for sure. They won't go down without a fight.

**A/N: So what's on the paper's Haruhi had? O_o The clues are in this chapter and the other chapters. If you read carefully you'll almost find out exactly what the papers say. The last chapter is completed and I don't know when I'll post it yet. REMINDER: Questions you have in this chapter most likely will NOT be answered in the last chapter. It's just more fun that way ^_^ I have been thinking of a sequel but I am not sure yet. Most of you will probably be mad at how I end it, but oh well. 4Or more reviews for last chapter :)**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The story has finally come to an end! Thank you for everyone who has stayed with "Don't Tell Anyone" and supported it until the end. I hope this meets up to your standards. I never thought this story would get this popular. :) I like how it turned out and hope you will too! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC**

**Chapter 11**

Haruhi wouldn't come out of her room. Not for food, not for water. Nothing. She's been in there for about a week so far, neglecting school, shooing away company, and not talking. What could she say? "Hey dad I know you practically screwed up but I still love you?" No. It's just not that simple. By now Kyoya's probably raised her debt another million but she doesn't care. That's just another debt to add to this family. Why not keep the tradition going?

Sometimes at night she would sneak into the kitchen while her dad was sleeping and steal a pack of crackers and a bottle of water; nothing too noticeable. Other times she didn't eat at all. She doesn't have those papers anymore, but it doesn't matter. She knows it word for word now. Those signatures engraved in her mind.

The host club has come so many times she's lost count. Sometimes they even camped out in front of her bedroom door until she came out. She wasn't stupid, she stayed in her room until her dad told them it's no use. Sometimes she thinks she's going mad. Waiting for the day that she's going to be thrown in a mental hospital. The day never came, and will never come.

She wondered how much work she was missing at school. Did anyone other than the host club notice her absence? Probably not. She was just a host; someone to entertain them because their bored or having problems with their own boyfriend. That's what's wrong with people now.

How could her mom help those people? Let alone make a deal with them? Yes it was true that the Sato's were in debt with her mom, but with their boss too? Apparently their boss had connections with certain people that you wouldn't expect a rich, and snobby person to have with. That was what caused the deal. The Sato's were just using her mom after all while her dad was just in it for the heck of it.

She still loves her dad. There's a difference with hating someone and not happy with them at the moment.

She just lays there all day and night staring at the ceiling or re-reading the millions of books piled in her room that she hasn't bothered to put away. Someones knocks on her door and she just ignores them. It starts getting louder and more urgent. She's pretty sure the host club is still there and her dad's home but he's probably in going shopping. Soon the knocks die away and all she hears is mumbled whispering. Great, more secrets. She swings her stiff legs over the bed and jumps off and falls on her face. Propping herself up on her elbows, she starts to move her legs. She fell back as she realized they were asleep and that's why she fell.

She clutches her leg as a weird bubbly feeling spreads through her legs like wildfire. Her legs have never fallen asleep before since she was always doing something so this feeling was knew to her. It felt like little bugs crawling under her skin and every time she moved it hurt. So she just lay there staring at the ceiling again, trying to ignore the whispers.

Someone came up to the door and knocked. When she didn't respond they said, "Haruhi you have to come out of there at some point. You must be hungry and thirsty. You haven't even took a shower in a week."

Wrong. She had taken a shower everyday; she just made sure no one was home first. She rolled onto her stomach, stared at the door and said in a raspy voice, "Go away."

"Haruhi it's your therapist."

_'Yeah like that's going to make me open the door. Nice try. Not even my therapist could make me open the door.' _Haruhi thought to herself. She dropped her head on the ground that made a loud "thud" on the floor.

"I don't care. Can't I just be left alone?"

"I care. Now open the door or else I'll open it myself," said Dr. Nakagawa.

She scoffed, but got up, with difficulty, unlocked the door and opened it. Standing there was Dr. Nakagawa, and behind her was the host club playing the card game "Old Maid" that she had taught them a long time ago. She let a smile cross her lips and opened the door wider and moved out of the way to let her in.

She shook her head and said, "Not in there. I want it to be out there."

Haruhi looked at her for a minute then at the host club and her dad, who had just join, and slammed the door closed again. Something was blocking her way from closing the door. She looked down and saw that her therapist was blocking her from closing it with her foot. Getting angry, she tried to push the foot out of the way but the woman was stronger than she looks.

"Have you been taking your pills lately?" she asked calmly, completely unfazed that she just tried to slam her foot in with a door.

"Of course I have, why wouldn't I?" Haruhi asked.

"Well by the looks of things, the bottles are still in the cabinet in the bathroom, you haven't came out of this room for a week, you haven't come to see me in two weeks, and there are books all over the place; apparently they look as though they have been thrown."

Haruhi looked down at her feet and said, "So what? I don't need them anymore. That's why I haven't been coming anymore."

"I think it would be best if you came out into the living room. There are seven very worried men out there who have been waiting patiently for you to come out. You can't live in there forever."

"Yes I can. If I really want to I can. I'm alone in here. Besides I'm used to it." Haruhi said crossing her arms and turning around.

"That's just like running away from your problems. In my opinion, a very cowardly act. You don't really want to be alone. You just think that because that's how you've always felt; alone. But you had a dad who you could have talked to." the therapist said calmly.

"Well some type of dad he turned out to be." Haruhi scoffed. "I mean I don't hate him but... never mind." Haruhi said softly.

"No, say it. I want to hear what you were going to say."

"Of course you do, you're a therapist. He already has a lot on his mind right now without having to worry about my problems but is it so much to ask for the truth?"

"Well he just wanted to make sure you were old enough to understand."

"Why are you saying this and not him?" Haruhi said softly.

"He tried to but you were locked in this room everyday. He couldn't have."

"He could have just told me outside of the door! He could have told me that! I was listening, I would have opened the door! But he called you because he's scared of me! Scared I'm going to have another breakdown! Don't say it, I know what you're going to say. There's no denying it. I see it in his eyes." said Haruhi her voice rising to the point were the hosts and her dad stopped their game to watch.

They started to get up, thrilled that Haruhi came out of her room. They stopped when Dr. Nakagawa held out an arm and said, "Stop. Just stay there." Then she looked at Haruhi and said, "Your dad cares about you Haruhi. Whatever made you this upset, it was probably not real. Your dad really _does _care about you. He's not scared of you. He's scared of what will happen to you if you keep things to yourself like this."

Haruhi backed up a few steps, shaking her head in disbelief. "You don't know how it feels. You don't know how it feels to be sold out by your own father for money. I could tell my mother's signature was a fake. He never cared about me."

"Haruhi let me explain. Please, I only did that to save your mother, her friends, and hopefully, you." Ranaka said, now walking towards her, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" Haruhi whispered. "That's what got mom killed. She had to go after me. I remember that night perfectly."

"It was for her safety and her friends, I told you that."

"Well what about me? What was I going to do? Where would I be right now if mom hadn't come? I'd probably be dead."

"We were going to come and get you once your mother finished up the case against the Sato's boss proving that he threatened us and the Sato family!"

"You and the Sato's formed a deal with those people. You said they could have me. Your own daughter for them to leave you alone. What's worse is that you all signed it."

"You only saw the last page! The Sato's only gave you that to give you the wrong impression! The rest explained everything! Sure, I forged your mom's signature without anyone knowing but myself, but that was because your mom wouldn't have agreed if she knew what we were up to!"

"I'll only believe you if I see the papers for myself. I still love you though, even though you might hate me. You'll always be my dad. " Haruhi said finally letting tears fall.

"Haruhi I could never hate you. I was just scared that you hated me," Ranka said and ran up and hugged her.

Haruhi shook her head, ridding the tears, and stared at the host club, "You guys are the greatest friends I have ever had. You made me feel happy for once. Sure it was rough around the edges at first but you never gave up. You guys are all kindhearted in your own ways. You all have special qualities about you. Don't change that. Stay gold."

**Haruhi's POV (2 Weeks Later):**

I was walking through the cold winter air with the host club sprawled behind me. It was snowing so hard that their limos couldn't get to the school. So their coming to my house. I watched as snowplows passed us and a trail of cars behind it. Snowflakes were falling and I brushed them out of my hair and tightened my jacket around me.

"It's so cold, we should all go to the Bahamas for winter break." Hikaru said.

"Yeah! What do you think Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

I chuckled and covered my nose with my designer the scarf the twins gave me. "I don't have a passport," I retorted.

"We could get you one!" Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"You don't have to-" I started but was cut off when the twins sighed loudly.

"Come on Haruhi, after everything that has happened you should enjoy your self." Kaoru said.

"Yeah! And just to make you feel better, there will be a 10% chance that we won't make you wear a swimsuit!" Hikaru said, a smirk plastered on his face.

My mind immediately thought about my scar, but I brushed that thought off. The Host Club already knew, and besides, the past is the past. I reluctantly agreed and they all cheered. Tamaki grabbed my hand and started to run once my apartment complex was in view.

We all gathered in my dining room while I served them hot chocolate. My dad came out of his room and sat down with us – as far away from Tamaki as possible. We chatted and laughed and were soon joined by the Sato's. Everything was good. While my fear of thunderstorms still hasn't died, my nightmares have. I no longer see a therapist so no more popping pills. My relationship has grown deeper with each of them, and the result made my heart warm up. I could finally live. No more secrets, and lies. It was perfect.

But over these weeks, my heart has fell for one of these boys. I was shocked at first, but soon everything fell into place. He seemed to be there, always caring. I stole a glance at him, and blushed to find out that he was also glancing my way. I sighed and thought of how I could fall for the stupid prince. But, I wouldn't tell him until I was sure it was love I was feeling and not just some crush. _'Mom,' _I thought. _'I may have found my match.' _A match made in heaven. It's a secret though, so don't tell anyone.


End file.
